


Pause

by PearOfTheStars



Series: Grunge AU works [2]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, NormalBoots
Genre: Angst, Comfort and getting back together happens in main fic, Hurt No Comfort, It's just short and sad, M/M, Set before the events of SDR&R, That is all, This is when Ian broke up with Luke n why they aren't together at first during the main fic, this really is just 400 words of ian being Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOfTheStars/pseuds/PearOfTheStars
Summary: Ian was sitting in a corner of his room, his back shoved up against the wall, knees tucked up to his chest like he was hiding from something. He felt like shit, honestly. His breath hitched with every ring. Maybe he would be lucky and Luke wouldn’t even pick up...
Relationships: Ian MacLeod/Luke Sizemore
Series: Grunge AU works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427461
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back
> 
> back again
> 
> it's me bitches
> 
> am I reviving Grunge? maybe idk
> 
> Speaking of, this won't make a ton of sense without the context of SDR&R, the Big Bad Main Fic, so if you haven't read that go read it what are you waiting for!!!!

_What a fucking coward,_ the voices in Ian’s head rang in time with the dial tone. _Can’t even look him in the face_.

Ian was sitting in a corner of his room, his back shoved up against the wall, knees tucked up to his chest like he was hiding from something. He felt like shit, honestly. His breath hitched with every ring. Maybe he would be lucky and Luke wouldn’t even pick up...

To his dismay, there was a _click_ on the other end of the line.

_“E’yello_ ,” Luke chirped through the speaker. Ian smiled immediately upon hearing Luke’s voice, but it faded just as quickly.

“Uh, hi,” Ian managed the simple greeting with minimal stuttering, thank God. 

  
“ _What’s up?”_

“Not much...” Ian chewed his lip. “I just wanted to talk...”

“ _Alright_ ,” Luke said easily. _“What about_?”

... _Fuck_.

“Luke,” Ian took a shaky breath. This was going to be hell to say. “Please... I...”

Ian bit his tongue, a sob catching in his throat. He let his head fall to rest on his knees, curling into a ball of hot shame and regret.

Poor Luke, he picked up the phone without knowing what he was about to put himself through.

“I... d-don’t think we should do this anymore,” He felt the first tears drip down.

_”What do you mean?”_ Luke asked, confused. ”... _Are you crying? Ian-“_

“Luke, please just listen to me. _Please_.”

”... _Okay_ ,” Luke said gently.

Ian bit his cheek, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I think we should take a break.” 

It hurt so much to get out, fuck.

“I think, u-uh,” Ian quickly hurried before Luke inevitably got upset and Ian felt even worse. “I just think that... W-we, uh...”

_I just think that I’m a sad piece of shit and you deserve better_.

_”...Ian, you don’t have to explain if you don’t want to,”_ Luke sighed quietly. _“If you think... If it’s for the best...”_

Fuck, no, this was going to be worse. Luke was being understanding. It would be better if he was angry or crying, but Ian couldn’t deal with fucking Luke and his fucking empathy. Luke would do anything if it would make Ian happy, even if that included breaking it off between them. 

_What an asshole,_ the voices sneered. _Who would put someone they loved through this?_

Ian would, because he hoped Luke would find someone better than him.


End file.
